Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amount of children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who Respect sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online through membership websites. Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 23, 1991) #Rock with Barney (August 20, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney Videos: # Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) # Love to Read, With Barney (December 19, 1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) # Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) # Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) # Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) # Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) # A Day in the Park with Barney (September 15, 1996) # Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) aka Barney’s Outdoor Fun (May 13, 2003) # Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) # It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) # Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) # Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998 - Television; September 1, 1998 - Video) # My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) # The Easter Show (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998 (Original Print), August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # Barney's What a Day! (August 28, 1998) # Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) # What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) # Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) aka Barney’s ABC’s & 123’s (August 1, 2000) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999 (Original Print), October 18, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) aka Mother Goose Collection (March 15, 2011) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) # Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001 (Original Print) and May 3, 2005 (Hit Entertainment) # Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) # You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) # Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) aka Let’s Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Round and Round We Go Version (June 5, 2002) (Sony Wonder reprint on VHS) # Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) aka Fun on Wheels (September 22, 2009) # Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) # Storytime with Barney (December 5, 2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) # Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (December 13, 2005) Barney & Friends Episode Videos Feature Film: # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (April 3, 1998) Blockbuster Video: *Play and Learn with Barney (Barney's Best Manners, Good, Clean Fun! and Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Barney's Time For School (Barney Let's Play School! and It's Time for Counting) *Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and Rock with Barney) *Barney's Favorite Songs (More Barney Songs and Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *Barney's Big Top Fun (Barney's Super Singing Circus and Barney's Exercise Circus) *Barney's Valentine Adventure (Be My Valentine-Love, Barney and Magical Musical Adventure) *Movin' & Groovin' with Barney (Come on over to Barney's House and Dino Dancin' Tunes) *Barney's Learning Round-Up (A to Z with Barney, Parade of Numbers and Howdy Friends) *Barney's Island Safari (Let's Go To The Zoo and Imagination Island) *Barney's Night-Light Stories (Barney's Pajama Party and Good Day, Good Night) *Barney's Summertime Fun (Barney's Beach Party and Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound) *Going Places With Barney (You Can Be Anything! and Walk Around the Block With Barney) *On The Move with Barney (Round and Round We Go and Barney's Adventure Bus) *Barney: Sing-Along Fun! (Barney Songs From the Park and More Barney Songs) Spanish language videos: German language videos: Hebrew language videos: Korean language videos: Category:Barney & Friends